


New School Year Party

by pairatime



Category: Unnatural History, Young Americans (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New School Year Party

“I feel like I’m back at Rawley.”

“Really? Is it the decant festivity, the tuxedos or all the money in the room?” Will asked his date with a grin. Turning, his eyes swept the ballroom of Smithson High School’s fall opening, oddly devoid of anyone of high school age as the Washington elite rubbed elbows with each other.

“I was thinking more along the lines of us dancing?” Scout asked as he glanced at the dance floor then back at Will.

“Do you remember the last time we were on a dance floor, because if you have somehow forgotten I’ll remind you, there were almost broken toes involved Scout.”

“Come on it wasn’t that bad- who’s that guy and why is he heading straight for us?” Scout said changing topics as he saw a tall middle aged man heading toward them, he was not in a rush, even stopping to talk to other people on the way but Scout had been to enough of these events to know when someone was after you.

“Which-oh that’s Bryan Bartlett he’s the Dean, and my new boss too so don’t do anything to embarrass me,” Will warned Scout before taking a drink of his punch and waited for Bryan to reach them.

“I’m hurt Will, do you really think I’d do anything to-“ Scout started with mock shock until Will cut him off.

“Yes, just remember the next party might be yours.”

“Good point,” Scout conceded just as Bryan reached them.

“Mr. Krudski, enjoying the night I hope,” Bryan said as he offered a hand to Will.

“I am, Mr. Bartlett,” Will said as he took the hand before he turned to introduce Scout, “and this is Scout Calhoun.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Calhoun; you have an exceptional date here. Our school is lucky to have him,” Bryan said with a smile.

“I think it goes both ways, Will was thrilled to be offered a position here,” Scout answered as he shook Bryan’s hand as well.

“Best of all worlds then, everyone is pleased, but now if you’ll excurse me I see yet another new collogue I need to speak with for a moment, enjoy the evening,” Bryan said before heading for another group not far away.

“Speaking of new collogues, why so many.”

“It’s only five, schools have turn over it happens,” Will answered as he turned away from Scout and toward the rest of the room.

“Not a school as prestigious as this one. Not all at one time, what happened and why haven’t you told me?” Scout asked, frowning at Will.

“I’m sure the rumors are wrong, they can’t be right,” Will hedged.

“Will.”

“Okay something happened last spring, the rumors say that’s why they quite and it was only due to some very skilled work by the Dean that more didn’t,” Will said as he looked sheepishly at Scout. “But this is an awesome chance, it’s Smithson, I couldn’t turn this down.”

“What happened?” Scout asked suspiciously as he glared at his lover.

“I’m not sure but the rumors do tend to agree that it involved a nuclear bomb and extra credit,” Will said not looking at Scout.

“Scout?”


End file.
